


I won't leave

by Shelly_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Hurt Mycroft Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Holmes/pseuds/Shelly_Holmes
Summary: Mycroft is back home from a dangerous mission. But Greg is there to comfort him and help him to get some rest.(Torture is mentioned, but nothing graphic)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	I won't leave

It was a cold and rainy day. So very typical for London winter. Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade pulled his jacket closer around his body as he left the crime scene. He had been about to leave his office when the call came in. So he had gotten himself another cup of coffee and left. But now he was ready to fall into bed.His phone rang. Greg frowned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The screen read “private number”. His frown grew and he picked up. “Lestrade”, a female voice said, “your presence is needed. Please get in the car.” A black car came around the corner. “What’s wrong?”, Greg asked, without expecting an answer. “I will meet you there”, Anthea said and hung up. Greg got in the car and started thinking. Anthea didn’t sound as harsh as usual. She sounded more like she was concerned, maybe.

It was late at night so there wasn’t much traffic and they arrived at Mycroft’s house soon. Anthea opened the door the second Greg got out of the car. She really did have an expression on her face that Greg had never seen before. It was a mixture of concern, sadness and exhaustion. Suddenly he had a weird sensation in his stomach; he could just tell that something was wrong. Greg walked up to Anthea. Before he could ask any questions, she said: “Mycroft needs you. I really don’t know what to do anymore.” Greg had a questioning look on his face, so Anthea said: “He has been like that since yesterday, just look for yourself.” He nodded and entered the house. “He is upstairs”, Anthea said quietly. “Can you make me a cup of coffee, please?” Greg was overtired after that day. Anthea nodded and walked towards the kitchen. 

Greg took a deep breath and climbed up the stairs. He saw a bit of light coming out of a room a little down the hall. He carefully walked towards the door and knocked. “Mycroft?”, he said quietly, “may I come in?” When he didn’t get an answer, he slowly pushed open the door. Mycroft sat in the dimly lit room on a small couch. And he looked terrible. He was even paler than usual and his hair was ruffled. He had the darkest bags under his eyes. Mycroft wore his suit pants and a white shirt. His tie was loose around his neck. Mycroft hadn't moved when Greg entered. He was staring at his hands which he was kneading heavily. Greg walked over to him. “Hey Mycroft”, said Greg softly. “May I sit down?” Mycroft didn’t respond so Greg stayed where he was standing. After some moments Mycroft nodded almost unnoticeably. Greg sat down with a bit of space between them. For some minutes they just sat there. Greg was wondering what had happened to Mycroft. He knew that he had a dangerous job which sometimes held some really traumatic experiences. And he hadn't heard from Mycroft in several weeks. So he had probably been on some sort of mission. Greg took Mycroft’s hands to stop his kneading. Greg noticed how cold his hands were. They sat like that for some moments. 

Anthea entered the room. She was carrying a cup of coffee and a glass of water. She smiled at the men and handed Greg the cup and put the glass down on the table. Greg nodded thankfully but Mycroft didn’t look up. When Anthea had left again, Greg said: “You should drink something, Myc.” Mycroft nodded and took the glass of water. Greg took a huge sip of the coffee. Mycroft’s eyes widened. “You must be tired”, he said. “I think I’m better off than you right now”, Greg said with a gentle smile. He could almost see a hint of a smile in Mycroft’s eyes. “I want to hug you”, Greg said, “Please let me know if you don’t want that.” Then he slowly put his arms around the man in front of him. Mycroft wrapped his arms Greg and held onto him like he was drowning. “Hey, it’s okay”, Greg whispered, “I’m right here. It’s okay.” Suddenly Mycroft started sobbing. He was shaking and holding onto Greg's body. It was heartbreaking to see Mycroft like this. Greg felt like the only thing he could do was to hold him and tell him that he was there.

After some time Mycroft calmed down. Greg let go of Mycroft and looked at him. His eyes were red and swollen and Greg’s heart melted. “What happened?”, he murmured. Mycroft started to tear up again and shook his head. Greg pulled him back into his arms. “It’s okay. I’m here. You don’t have to talk about it.” Mycroft took some deep breaths. “Thank you, Gregory'' he whispered. “Of course” Greg said. They snuggled up together, Mycroft’s legs were lying over Greg’s lap and he pressed his face into Greg’s neck. Greg kept rubbing his back and whispering soothing words in his ear. “I was on a mission. I can’t tell you a lot, but it was-” Mycroft paused. “They wanted information from me. And they did nearly everything to do that. I wasn't allowed to sleep. It messed with my brain. And it went on for days and days. I have been told it was two weeks.” “Oh Myc” Greg said, “that is horrible. I cannot imagine. How can I help you?” Mycroft held onto Greg tightly and mumbled: “Don’t leave me alone.” “I won’t leave you alone. I will stay here with you until you tell me to go.” Greg rubbed Mycroft’s back and rested his head on Mycroft’s head. 

They were silent for some minutes. “Why are you here?”, Mycroft asked. He hadn't told him he was going to be back and he would most definitely not have called Greg to comfort him. He was not quite sure what their relationship was. He would always call Greg a close friend but there was more to their relationship. But this was new. He had never been so vulnerable in front of him. “Anthea called me”, Greg said. Mycroft hummed understandingly. “Have you eaten today?” Mycroft didn’t respond. Greg could imagine what that meant. “I think we should eat something and then get some sleep.” Mycroft hesitated, but then he nodded slowly. Greg could feel that he grew tense again. “I won’t leave,'' he said, “I’ll just text Anthea.” Mycroft relaxed. Greg sent out a text, hoping that Anthea knew what Mycroft liked to eat. 

She must have been prepared for that because only a few minutes later she entered the room. She was holding a tray with a plate of pasta, a bowl of salad and some bread and two pieces of chocolate cake. She put it down in front of them and Greg gave her a thankful smile. “I think we are good now,'' he said, “you can go home and get some rest.” Mycroft gave a hardly noticeable nod. “Call me if you need anything” she said and then left the room. Greg let go of Mycroft to start to eat, but Mycroft made a distressed noise. “It’s okay, Myc. I won’t let go” Greg said softly and hugged Mycroft again. “But can we find a way to eat something?” Mycroft took a breath. “Just stay here, okay?” he muffled. Greg sat really close to Mycroft so their thighs touched and he put an arm around him. Mycroft seemed pretty calm like this so Greg had a look at the food. “What kind of pasta is this?” he asked. “It’s a pesto with tomato, parmesan and pine seeds. From Italy” he added. Mycroft slowly took a fork and tried some. The two shared the meal in silence. It was more than enough for them as Mycroft wasn’t very hungry. But Greg felt better afterwards and he was sure Mycroft did as well. 

“Do you think you can sleep a little now?” Greg asked. Mycroft looked at him, uncertain. “I can stay here if you want to.” Mycroft nodded. “Thank you.” “Then let’s go to bed, shall we?” Greg said. Mycroft started to get up. His movements were stiff and slow. Greg helped Mycroft to stand up and put an arm around his waist as they went to the bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, Mycroft sat down on the bed. He looked exhausted even after walking only a few steps. Greg was concerned about Mycroft. He didn’t want him to be hurt. “Are you okay if I help you to undress?” he asked. Mycroft didn’t respond immediately, but after a few moments he nodded. “If I make you uncomfortable, I will stop at once” Greg said with a serious tone and looked into Mycroft's eyes. He didn’t want him to feel like he was losing control. There has been enough of that the past days. Then Greg took Mycroft’s tie and put it down on the armchair next to the bed. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt. Greg kept a close look on Mycroft’s face to make sure to notice any sign of discomfort on his face. Mycroft observed every movement of Greg, but he seemed to be fine. When Greg had undone all the buttons he slid the shirt down Mycroft’s shoulders. Greg folded the shirt and put it away. “Where do you keep your Pyjamas?”, Greg asked and looked around. Mycroft nodded to a drawer and said: "Upper right drawer." Greg pulled it open and got the fist pyjama he saw. He helped Mycroft to get into the shirt. Then he looked down at Mycroft's belt. "I will open your pants now" Greg said. He carefully opened the pants and helped Mycroft to stand up and step out of them. When he had his pants on, Mycroft sat down again. “Do you want me to sleep right next to you?” Greg asked. “Yes” Mycroft whispered. Greg smiled gently and took off his jeans to sleep only in his shirt. They laid down. “Can we keep the light on?” Mycroft asked. “Sure, darling” Greg said and smiled. It was kind of weird to see Mycroft this vulnerable, but he was glad he could be there for him. Mycroft laid his head on Gregs chest and Greg started rubbing his back. “Go to sleep, dear” Greg whispered “I’ll look out for you. Don’t you worry.” He kept whispering to Mycroft until he drifted to sleep feeling safe for the first time in weeks. 


End file.
